1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a field of charging technology, and more specifically to a terminal device and a charge control method.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a charge technology based on control of a terminal device (such as quick charging technology) is well known, such as communicating with an adapter, by the terminal device. It transmits related parameters (such as temperature of a battery, or power, and so on) for charge control, thus to control the charging based on the related parameters, so as to improve speed or security of the charging.
However, in the above technology, actions and process of the terminal device are dependent on control instructions recorded in firmware stored in a processor of the terminal device, and the firmware is stored in the processor during a manufacturing process of the processor or the terminal device by the manufacturer. Therefore, in the quick charging technology, the terminal device can only run the above charging process with the adapter controlled by the stored firmware, seriously affecting utility and universality of the charging technology, based on the control of the terminal device.